Drew and Connor One-Shot
by DeathsDagger
Summary: An one-shot about Drew Tanaka and Connor Stoll. Always saw them as a couple but never saw enough fan-fics about them. A little bit different side from your normal Drew and Connor. Rated T slightly M. First one-shot.


"Pollux!" The daughter of Hecate laughed and giggled while her newly boyfriend laughed with her and spun her around. It was the celebration of winning the Giant War, and if you had went to Camp Half-Blood, you would have known about Pollux Williams, the only son of Dionysus and Lou Ellen, a daughter of Hecate had liked each other since the day that Lou Ellen had arrived at the camp. The newly couple laughed and danced around the beach while fireworks bursted up in the dark night sky.

But unaware of the little heartbroken spy that was the son of Hermes watched, in the background. His heart was heavy and full with jealousy and anger but somewhere amidst the feelings were happiness for the two. He knew that she will never love him back. Connor Stoll glared at the two who is now facing each other and was going to kiss, once their lips touched, the son of Hermes turned away, his heart breaking even more.

"You liked her didn't you?" A voice asked Connor. It was funny, he was the son of Hermes and he was suppose to be stealthy but he wasn't and he certainly didn't hear the person coming towards him. Connor looked up to be surprised, right there, not just a few feet away from him was the daughter of Aphrodite, Drew Tanaka.

Her long black hair was curly around her shoulders, glossy under the moonlight. Drew's dark brown eyes was locked on the kissing couple, showing no emotions. A light wind blew on them, so the daughter of Aphrodite crossed her arms under her chest and slightly rubbed her smooth pale Asian skin. Connor found himself staring at her face that was actually covered with a bit of blush and some eyeliner...well that's what he thinks that was eyeliner she was wearing.

"Huh?" Connor asked, snapping out of his trance. Drew rolled her eyes and nodded towards the daughter of Hecate and son of Dionysus.

"You like Lou Ellen, do you?" She repeated her question but only now looking at the son of Hermes. Connor looked away from her and slipped his hands into his shorts pockets. "Yes you do. You didn't answer me." Drew sighed before turning back to Lou and Pollux.

"Are you going to tell to try and break them up? To prove to Lou that she should be with me?" Connor asked, a little bit harsh. But when Drew didn't answer right away, the co-counslor of the Hermes cabin looked up at the oldest child of Aphrodite at Camp Half-Blood, confused.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that you should forget about Lou and move on. Because I know for sure that my mother wouldn't break those two up." Drew nodded towards the said couple again who was now sitting down on the sand, sitting very close to each other.

"Oh." Connor looked down, he was shocked that Drew was going that direction, he was expecting her to say what he just said to her. "What are you doing here?" He asked after clearing his throat.

"I don't know. I wanted to take a walk. I wanted to see the fireworks better than to see them over people's heads." Drew rolled her eyes at this while looking up at the sky. A firework was just fired that it was shaped as the Argo II, flying above the demigods' heads.

Connor watched as Drew crossed her arms tighter, now realizing the soft wind was getting a little bit more harsh. He shrugged off his sweater and handed it towards Drew. The daughter of Aphrodite slightly turned towards him, her eyes flickered down at Connor's sweater, then looked back up at Connor. Her perfect dark brown eyebrows raised up slightly, questioning him silently.

"It's not poisoned, Drew." Connor rolled his eyes and slightly thrusted the sweater towards her. Drew sighed through her nose and took the sweater, she slipped it on with ease, his sweater was too big for her, that the hem was past her shorts, making it look like she was only wear the sweater.

Connor bite his lip to contain an remark that she didn't say thank you. You only get to see Drew like this once in a while, Hades, not even once in a while, more like rarely. So, the son of Hermes switched his attention up at the fireworks that is now displaying Percy Jackson's name with bright blue and green lights.

A few seconds after the firework name came the image of the said demigod. A trident, the symbol of Poseidon, was soon casted into the sky under the image of Percy.

"Percy looks badass." Connor commented and grinned, besides him Drew snorted and scoffed.

"It's Percy Freaking Jackson." She said his name like it explained everything, while smirking up at Connor.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smirked back at her and turned back to the firework show. "Do you think it's almost done?" Connor moved some of his curls behind his ear while looking down at Drew again.

"I hope so, I want to go to sleep."

"Then why didn't you just go to your cabin?"

"Because I…"Drew trailed off, staring off to the distance. Her eyes locked onto Pollux and Lou Ellen who was still sitting down on the beach, looking up at the sky. "wanted to see the fireworks better I told you." She glanced up at Connor who looked at her unconvincing. The daughter of Aphrodite scowled up at him and pulled out her compact mirror.

"You liked Pollux." Connor suddenly said while Drew grabbed her lip gloss out of her pocket. Drew gave him a look that made Connor regret what he just said.

"No. I never did, I never will." She promised before opening up the compact and puckering her lips out. Connor's eyes drifted to the small mirror where Drew's lips were magnified, those plump, full, pink lips that was going to be even more fuller and pink when Drew will run her lip gloss over them.

Connor shook his head, forcing his eyes back on the profile of Drew. "Then you really walked around, trying to find a good spot to see the fireworks?" Drew nodded her head, her hair moved with her while she focused on glossing her lips. Connor gulped, thoughts ran through his mind, thoughts that he didn't even dream of thinking about Drew, thoughts about Drew doing other things with puckered up lips.

"Well, I did walk around for a bit. And I wanted to see if there's a clearing in the forest to see the fireworks but then I got lost and noticed you just standing here, and being all stalkerish."

"I am not a stalker!" Connor protested, while the girl just rolled her brown eyes and rubbed her lips together. Connor looked away, his teenage boy part of his mind was coming out of its shell again.

"Sure you aren't Connor." The younger Stoll brother looked shocked, he never, in his life at camp, never heard Drew Tanaka use sarcasm before. Well, he did hear but never to his face.

Drew snapped her compact mirror close and her lip gloss and mirror had vanished into thin air. She turned to Connor and wiped some gloss off of the corners of her mouth.

"I'm good?" Drew asked, Connor who was unable to speak nodded his head. Drew smirked and turned back to the fireworks. After what seemed to be an hour, Drew yawned and stretched her arms. "I'm going to my bed, bye Stoll Brother 2." She smiled the same smug smile that some of the Aphrodite kids wear and turned around, but when Connor thought was the last time that Drew was going to be nice to him, she turned around and looked at him in the eyes.

"You should really get over Lou Ellen. If you need help, come to my cabin and I'll set you up with someone in camp or out of camp." She promised when she saw the look on the boy's face, she rolled her eyes yet again. In her mind, thinking about how many times she had been rolling her eyes at him all night. "Look, I want to try this okay?"

"You want to be nice?" Drew narrowed her eyes at the Hermes boy who shuffled his feet and took a step back. "I-I-I mean...you...you know, nice to me."

"Yes, I guess, whatever you call it. Just come over and I'll try to do my best." Her dark brown eyes moved up and down Connor's body before looking at him in the eyes. "Maybe a little bit more then my best also. Can you kiss? Like good?"

"I don't know…" Connor never thought about how he kissed. He only kissed about three girls in his life. He never asked them how he good is after a making out session. Was he suppose to?

"Nevermind, just think about it. I'm going now." Drew swiftly turned around, her hair whirling around with her. She walked away, leaving the son of Hermes there standing by himself.

After a few seconds of debating on what he was about to, Connor ran after Drew, hollering her name. "Drew! Drew! Hold on, one minute." He finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm. HIs breathing slightly ragged, as Drew turned around and gave him a slightly irritated, confused, and wondering look.

"What is-" She was cut off by a pair of lips slamming down at hers. Drew was least to say, surprised at the sudden kiss from the Hermes child, so, she stood there as Connor pressed his lips onto hers.

Something happened to Drew's brain when Connor placed his lips onto hers, it stopped working, her brain went out, no one was home now. But her feelings were still lingering around, the sudden excitement and happiness burst and exploded like the fireworks in her stomach. The way how his lips were actually soft and not dry at all. His scent of...of...something, Drew couldn't place it. It was like the mixture of everything that smells so wonderful. And his body...oh gods, she just wanted him to hold her close him. His body was so close to her but yet so covered. She had the sensation to rip his clothes off. She wanted more of this. She needed more.

So, she did what she had to get more. She kissed him back. Pressing her body even closer to his and wrapping both of her arms around his neck. A few minutes after Connor had gently slid his tongue into Drew's mouth, things were getting steamy. Connor grabbed Drew and pushed her against the nearest tree and placed both of his hands on either side of her head. Slightly moving his lower half on Drew's.

Drew moved both of her arms, one of her hands were now tugging and pulling onto Connor's curls as the other one was over his shoulder and was gripping onto his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Both of their lips still connected, their tongues fighting each other to gain dominance. Soon some whimpers and groans were added to, as the make out session get steamier and steamier.

"Drew?! Drew! Are you in here?" A female voice called out (probably Piper or one of Drew's other sisters), there was the sounds of twig snapping and cursing.

Both stopped and Drew quickly slid under Connor's trapping arms and fixed her shirt. She pulled out her lip gloss and quickly re did and ran away while trying to get her hair to look normal. But before she left, Drew kissed Connor on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "You really can come over...anytime...and you're a great kisser."

Connor stood frozen, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He still could feel Drew's lips on his and her hand running her fingers through his curly brown hair. The son of Hermes finally gotten his breathing back, fixed his hair and shirt and ran out of the forest to see that everyone was walking back to their cabins, still a little bit hyper from the huge party. He quickly found his brother, Travis who was trying (but failing) to flirt with his crush, Katie Gardener who just looked irate by his pickup lines.


End file.
